Eres para mí
by ASUKA02
Summary: Karin ha secuestrado a Sasuke y Sakura está furiosa, estando encerrados Naruto la hace reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos. –porque es o él o yo Sakura-chan, pero nunca los dos. Oneshot


N/A: Este oneshot romanticón me lo pidió una amiga Potteriana que también es NaruSaku, ella lo quería sobre la canción "Eres para mí" de la cantante "Julieta Venegas", pero de eso solo quedo el nombre jajaja...

* * *

***–Eres para mí–* **

By ASUKA02

Capitulo único

**.**

**.  
**

–Lo siento pero ustedes no vienen.

La pelirroja empujo a Sasuke fuera de la biblioteca y le cerró la puerta en las narices a Sakura, Naruto trago grueso esperando la reacción agresiva de su amiga, el ruido del cerrojo se escucho y Haruno grito.

–¡ABRE LA PUERTA DESGRACIADA O LA DERRIBARE!

Karin soltó una risita burlona del otro lado de la puerta, Naruto estaba impresionado por la osadía de la pelirroja, que sin duda no sabía lo que dolía un puñetazo de Sakura.

–No creo que a la Hokage le agrade saber que destruiste una puerta tan antigua como esta, además todos esos manuscrito tan importantes se arruinarían si intentas usar tu chakra allí adentro.

Sakura apretó los dientes, Karin tenía razón de hecho había escuchado a alguien nombrar que la biblioteca estaba protegida por algún raro sello. _"hum debí prestar más atención". _

–¡Sasuke sácanos de aquí! –pidió más tranquila, estaba segura de que Sasuke no los dejaría allí, pero el pelinegro ni siquiera respondió.

–Descuida Sakura yo lo cuidare, volveremos al rato. –Contesto Karin, –vamos Susuke-kun.

Se escucharon unos pasos alejarse y Sakura encomenzó a despotricar contra la pelirroja, al rato de no conseguir nada miro al rubio y frunció el ceño.

–¡¿Es que acaso no piensas hacer nada?!, es nuestro amigo, esa loca sádica se lo ha llevado en contra de su voluntad.

–Sakura-chan.

Intento hablar pero ella seguía muy inspirada en su parloteo de un Sasuke victima de Karin, como si el chico no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse solo, además ya tenia dieciocho años, no era un niño.

–Y justo el día de su cumpleaños, después de todo lo que teníamos planeado para él.

Naruto se froto el cuello estresado por el berrinche de su compañera, estaba seguro que Sasuke disfrutaría su cumpleaños mucho mejor sin ellos.

Uzumaki apoyo el trasero en una de las mesas y cruzándose de brazos dijo. –No pienso dañar las estructuras de este lugar, la abuela me mataría, ¿además que tiene de malo estar encerrada conmigo?, hasta podríamos tener una bonita cita.

–Si tú rompes la puerta por mí, yo estaría muy agradecida contigo. –dijo en su voz normal, no había puesto ningún doble sentido en sus palabras, pero la imaginación del rubio se fue lejos.

Naruto soltó una risita tonta. –Olvídalo Sakura-chan, si quieres que lo haga, tendrás que ofrecerme algo "mejor" que tu gratitud, mucho mejor que eso.

Los dos se miraron en silencio como evaluándose y Sakura de pronto grito –DEPRAVADO, DEJA DE MIRARME DE ESA MANERA, COMO PUEDES PENSAR EN ALGO TAN COCHINO.

–Errr, ¿yo que hice?. –se quejo frotándose el chichón.

–Hum…

Sakura le lanzo una mirada rabiosa y comenzó a dar vueltas por la biblioteca tratando de hallar un pasadizo secreto o algo, quince minutos después ya para ese entonces Naruto se sentía enojado y celoso.

–Sakura-chan, ¿de veras crees que Sasuke se dejo llevar en contra de su voluntad?.

Sakura lo miro con ojos entrecerrados. –¿que estas insinuando?

Se encogió de hombros –pues que al dobe al fin le gustan las mujeres.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, no porque creyera que su amigo fuera gay, sino porque Sasuke nunca se interesaba en ninguna mujer –¿él te ha dicho algo?

–El otro día estábamos entrenando y Karin vino por él, Sasuke se fue con ella sin oponerse, creo que están saliendo.

¡Wuo! y esa era la mejor noticia que el Uzumaki podría recibir, lástima que aun no tenía confirmación sobre su hipótesis.

–¡Mientes!, –lo acuso Sakura como si alguien la fuera pinchado con un alfiler, –¡Sasuke no soporta a Karin!, si él quisiera reconstruir su clan lo haría con mi…

Detuvo sus palabras en seco y Naruto con gesto decaído completo.

–¿Lo haría contigo?.

Por más que Naruto se esforzara en ocultar sus sentimientos, Sakura podía ver su tristeza, como si este fuera transparente.

–Oh, lo haría con cualquiera menos con Karin.

Naruto soltó una risita que solo reflejaba su frustración. –Sakura-chan, suéltame de una vez por todas.

Ella parpadeo confundida. –¿qué te suelte?, ¿de qué hablas?.

El rubio se masajeo un hombro como si este le doliera, pero en realidad solo era el peso de tener que reprimir siempre sus sentimientos.

–¿A qué te referías con que te suelte? –insistió ella.

Naruto expulso el aire de sus pulmones desinflándose frente a su amiga, y ya no pudo más.

–A esto que haces, antes no te importaba herir mis sentimientos, ahora te cuidas de no hacerme sentir mal, a veces parece que si yo te pidiera una cita, tu aceptarías, otras veces pareces que estás loca por Sasuke, y duele, duele aquí.

Se toco el corazón con el pulgar y Sakura se sintió terriblemente culpable, el rubio camino hacia los estantes de libros y fingió buscar algo, no podía dejar que Sakura lo viera tan mal, porque no quería verla triste por su causa.

–Naruto. –Dijo la chica tocando el antebrazo del joven para transmitirle su preocupación, –perdón.

–No importa Sakura-chan yo estoy bien –respondió con una sonrisa falsa, ella negó.

–No, no lo estas, tu y yo nos conocemos tanto que sabemos cuando el otro miente, perdóname por hacerte daño. –dijo tristemente.

–Ves Sakura-chan, nuevamente esa actitud de estar preocupándote de mí, para mí eso es más frustrante que no tener nada, es como estar a punto de llegar a la meta y luego que esta se aleje cada vez mas.

Ella se sintió ofendida, ¿cómo podía culparla por preocuparse por él?.

–¡Tenemos una amistad los tres somos amigos, tampoco tengo nada con Sasuke!. –se desespero alejándose del chico.

Naruto se rasco la nuca estresándose, lo peor de todo era que ella tenía razón y quizás él solo debía esperar un poco más, pero ya no estaba conforme con verla casi a diario, quería más que eso, quería que Sakura lo eligiera, quería que Haruno demostrara su preferencia por él cuando Sasuke estuviera presenté.

–Yo no sé Sakura-chan, solo sé que tú ya tienes que elegir o es él o yo, pero nunca los dos.

Los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a picar, no podía creer que Naruto la presionara a elegir, cuando él ya debería saber a quién prefería.

–¡Me estas amenazando!. –lo acuso señalándolo con el dedo.

Desde que la guerra termino, Sakura sabía a quién de los dos no podría soportar perder, pero ella no tenia ningún apuro en tener una relación y mas sabiendo que ese chico seria con el que pensaba formar una familia.

–Yo no haría algo así, solo te estoy diciendo, que Sasuke no es el único que tiene admiradoras, y como tú no me quieres… tal vez es hora de que salga con alguna.

Sakura abrió la boca impresionada, luego la cerro y medito unos segundos, evaluando la posibilidad de que Naruto estuviera intentado provocarle celos. La parte más inteligente de Sakura la convenció de eso, entonces se tranquilizo.

Pero rápidamente la parte más impulsiva y agresiva, sometieron, aplastaron y ataron a la Sakura inteligente y gritaron al unisonó, "DESPIERTA TODAS QUIEREN A NARUTO".

La pelirosada sacudió la cabeza, aun así había una Sakura orgullosa que reinaba por encima de todas e hizo callar todas esas voces.

Camino hacia él y dijo, –Perderías tu tiempo, nadie saldría contigo.

Naruto iba a nombrarle a varias que si estaban dispuestas, pero Sakura invadió su espacio personal, y eso lo desconcentro borrando cualquier rastro de queja, nunca había estado tan cerca de su rostro, se ruborizo poniéndose nervioso.

Sakura se veía tan confiada y Naruto tan indefenso, que ella sonrió antes de agregar. –Nadie saldría contigo porque creen que soy tu novia, piensan que las machacaría con mis puños hasta matarlas.

Soltó una risita y Naruto susurro –¿Tu harías eso?

Ella sonrió de manera coqueta y él sintió como si su cerebro se derritiera esparciéndose por el suelo, se pregunto si ella no notaba el poder que tenia sobre él cada una de sus sonrisas, ¿o es que lo hacía adrede?.

–Nah, para que perder mi tiempo, yo se que tu eres mío.

Imposible describir todo lo que Naruto sintió, así que solo describiré su expresión corporal, puso los ojos como plato y balbuceo con perplejidad –Sa-sa-sakura-chan.

–Te has puesto muy rojo. –se burlo apartándose de él.

Ella pensó que se sentiría estúpida, pero parecía más bien que la adrenalina comenzaba a fluir por sus venas, porque se creía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Las dos únicas veces que se había declarado a un chico, fueron medidas desesperadas, a Sasukepara que no se fuera de Konoha y a Naruto para que dejara de perseguir a Sasuke.

Pero ahora era distinto, no había planeado sus palabras y estaba siendo espontanea.

Camino por la habitación deseando que pronto la sacaran de allí. –Sabes esto es difícil de comprender, a veces cuando veo a Sasuke, pienso que quisiera besarlo, o que él me pida ser la madre de sus hijos, fue mi sueño durante años.

Naruto frunció el ceño y ella continuo –pero luego, luego escucho a esas chicas hablando de ti, haciendo planes de cómo podrían engatusarte, y tengo que recordarme que tú me amas.

Se removió incomodo sin saber qué hacer.

–Hum, ¿porque me dices todo esto? –pregunto él.

Sakura se detuvo frente a Naruto, se ruborizo levemente cuando volvió a invadir el espacio personal del rubio. –¿no lo ves?... es demasiado obvio para que yo lo diga.

–Dímelo porque soy un baka y no entiendo bien. –se rasco la nuca.

Ella sonrió –no eres un baka… bueno solo a veces, tal vez muchas veces siempre.

–Sakura-chan no te desvíes. –replico. –¿qué es lo que no veo y es demasiado obvio para que tu lo digas?.

–Ya sabes, que tu eres para mí.

Ahora si Naruto creía estar soñando, era imposible que Sakura le dijera algo así, de hecho él esperaba algo: como deja de hablar baka y bésame.

–Sakura-chan, –murmuro nuevamente impresionado, –eso sonó extraño viniendo de ti. –el rubio tenía la cara roja, estaba seguro que tendría muchos sueños húmedos por culpa de esas palabras.

–No critiques baka.

Lo beso en los labios lento y Naruto cerró los ojos abrazándola para disfrutar del beso.

–Esto quiere decir que…

Ella asintió, –Que no tienes permiso de salir con otras.

Eso no era lo que Naruto iba a decir, pero se limito a sonreír sobre los labios de la joven, antes de iniciar un nuevo beso, uno menos tímido.

.

.

Casi dos horas después seguían esperando a que Sasuke llegara, con la diferencia de que ahora Sakura-chan era su novia. –Hey Naruto no te duermas. –lo movió para que abriera los ojos.

Naruto los abrió y sonrió, nunca creyó poder estar así con Sakura, ella estaba sentada en el suelo mordisqueando una galleta de chocolate y Naruto tumbado en el piso con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la joven, Haruno peinaba con los dedos el cabello rubio, contándole sus ideas sobre cómo llevarían a Sasuke engañado al lugar donde celebrarían su cumpleaños.

Pero por más que Sakura hablara Naruto no la escuchaba, él solo sentía, sentía su cariño, su amor, sus caricias y sobre todo lo más difícil, intentaba no dormirse.

El ruido del cerrojo de la puerta se escucho y ellos se pusieron de pie de un salto, la puerta se abrió desde afuera y una señora, la de la limpieza se llevo un buen susto al encontrarlo a allí.

–¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?.

–Estamos investigando y…

–Vámonos Sakura-chan. –la interrumpió Naruto tirando de la cintura de la chica hasta sacarla del lugar.

–Que te pasa, esa señora se quedara pensando mal de mí. –replico cuando iban por el pasillo camino a la salida.

–A esa vieja no le interesa nuestra vida, ¿y que si piensa mal?, un día se enterara que nos casamos y ni se acordara de que éramos los mismo de hoy.

–Somos famosos querido. –replico ofendida. –y esa señora es la más chismosa de Konoha, lo sabrías sino solo pensaras en Ramen.

–Yo no solo pienso en Ramen, Sakura-chan.

Ese "Sakura-chan" sonó tan morboso, que creyó que ella lo golpearía, pero la joven exclamo.

–¡Allá están!

Siguió a su novia, Sasuke y Karin estaban viendo un puesto de bisutería, cuando llegaron hasta ellos la pelirroja les sonrió ampliamente, a pesar de gustarle molestar a Haruno, Karin no olvidaba que Sakura le salvo la vida cuando Sasuke casi la mato. Y encerrarla con Naruto fue su manera de devolverle el favor.

–Adivina que Sakura, Sasuke-kun y yo ya estamos trabajando para reconstruir su clan –la provoco deliberadamente.

Naruto levando una ceja mirando al pelinegro y este se ruborizo levemente casi de manera imperceptible, una vena de pura rabia palpitaba en la frente de Sakura. Excluyendo la obsesión de la pelirroja por Sasuke, Karin no le caía tan mal, de hecho la comprendía porque le hacía recordar a ella misma años atrás.

–Oh, bien por ustedes, ojala que los niños se parezcan a Sasuke, porque si se parecen a ti, serán horribles. –respondió con aire burlón.

–¡Aaaah, te mato!.

Karin salto dispuesta a golpear a Sakura pero Naruto se metió en medio y Sasuke tiro del brazo de Karin atrayéndola hacia él y torciéndoselo, Karin chillo soltándose.

–Vamos Karin. –le dijo seriamente el pelinegro.

La pareja se adelanto y Sakura los observo aun sin creérselo, tal vez Karin mentía, pero ya no podía darse el lujo de investigar.

Naruto tomo la mano de Sakura y dijo. –¿le viste el moretón en el cuello a Sasuke?.

Sakura bufo, –No me hables de esos dos, son un par de ingratos.

Seria difícil para Sakura acostumbrarse a la idea de que Sasuke se le fue de las manos, pero si para conservar a Naruto debía hacerlo, entonces había llegado el momento de decir. "Adiós Sasuke"

–Te hare uno algún día.

–¿Un qué? –pregunto confundido.

–Sabes de lo que hablo. –replico ruborizándose.

–¿Hablas de?, –pregunto tocándose el cuello, –¿cuándo?, -pregunto encantado con la idea –¡¿hoy?!... ¡¿mañana?!... ¡¿pasado mañana?!. Vamos Sakura-chan pon una fecha.

–¡Dije que algún día!. –replico perdiendo la paciencia.

–Está bien no te enojes, ¡vayamos a Ichiraku-ramen! –propuso alegre con la idea de al fin poder invitarla a comer sin ser rechazado.

Para Naruto algún día era mejor que nunca, de cualquier manera seguiría insistiendo, porque él jamás se rendía en las batallas ni tampoco en el amor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** y como que se olvidaron del cumpleaños de Sasuke jajaja… hum, ya sé que a muchos no les gusta el Sasukarin, pero a mí me es indiferente con quien quede el Uchiha, claro siempre que no sea con Sakura.

Karin y Suigetsu, siempre me hacen reír, por eso me gustaría que ella quedara con su Sasuke-kun, veo bastante posible esta pareja, y más ahora al ver que Sasuke se disculpo con ella por haberla intentado matar, algo que ni siquiera ha hecho con Sakura y Naruto, este chico sí que es descarado jaja..

En fin tal vez Kishimoto decida hacer que Sakura y Sasuke se queden con los dos últimos Uzumaki, por fin los Uchiha y los Uzumaki serian familia, ya saben la esposa de Hashirama Senju, era Mito **Uzumaki. **Lo que quiere decir que Naruto tiene algo de Senju en su ADN.

Bueno me voy a otro lado con mis teorías, pero a mí me late por allí van los tiros jaja… Fatima espero que te haya gustado, no pude hacer más que esto, creo que no salió tan malo. ¿O sí?


End file.
